Selena Howlett
For alternate reality versions of Selena see: Selena Howlett (disambiguation). Selena Howlett (b. July 22, 1991) is a mutant and a witch. She is the daughter of Wolverine and Scarlet Witch, and the granddaughter of Magneto and Magdalena Frost. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Kaguya clan and a member of Team (?). She is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Monodramon. Selena is a member of the Howlett family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' : "Part of being me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want." :: −'Selena Howlett' Early Years Selena Maria Gianna Magdalena Howlett was born on July 22, 1991 in Grand Prairie, Texas, and was raised in New York. She is the youngest child of James Howlett and Wanda Maximoff. She is of German, Transian, Polish and Canadian heritage. Selena has two older brothers, Pierre and Max. She is the maternal half-sister of Thomas, William and Victor, and Talia Wagner. She has several paternal half-siblings, including Daken. Konohagakure Becoming a mutant Becoming an X-Man X-Squads Children's Crusade Engagement Marriage and Children Ultimate Battle 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adamantium Claws: Selena's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. Selena can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing Selena to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like her father, Wolverine, Selena's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree; she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. It is unclear, however, if she is actually capable of regrowing severed limbs or missing organs. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Selena's natural healing also affords her virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. *''Disease Immunity:'' Due to her highly efficient immune system, Selena is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Selena possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. Selena is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even of the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Selena's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Selena's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Her fighting style is mostly based on her speed and agility. Of her siblings and father; Selena is the most agile and quickest of them all. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Selena's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Longevity:'' Presumably, because Selena is the daughter of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. *''Superhuman Durability:'' She was capable of fighting the Hulk without sustaining any severe injuries and surviving energy blasts from Nimrod (Sentinel). Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Selena's other power is the superhuman ability to manipulate chaos magic. Her hexes were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by inducing chaos. Selena's powers are not fully under her conscious control. Even the combined efforts of the Sorcerer Supreme and Earth's most formidable psychic mind were unable to fully inhibit such effects for long. Her powers were sought by Camelot's mistress of the mystic arts, Morgan le Fay, to bridge the gap between le Fay's faerie magics and the Asgardian Twilight Sword and restructure reality in the conniving witch's own twisted image. *''Hex Bolts:'' Initially, Selena had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious on her part, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that her powers only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. She can use her hexes to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. She has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from her magical training under her mother, the Scarlet Witch, and has trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under Selena's direct control, although she can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. Magnetic Field Manipulation: Selena has the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. Selena's power is, for all practical purposes, limitless. Selena can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Selena has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Selena once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, she can use her magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. She can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through her powers. It is unclear, however, whether she must draw magnetic force from outside herself (if so, then she can do so over vast distances), or whether she can also generate magnetic force from within herself. Nor is it clear whether Selena's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Selena usually protects herself with a personal force field that she can quickly expand to protect large areas. Her force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions and the depths of space. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Selena is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. She apparently has several means by which she achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between her and the planet, propelling herself thus. But usually Selena flies by magnetically lifting her own body, because her skeleton is covered with Adamantium. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Selena can perceive the world around herself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, but not to as high of a degree as her grandfather, Magneto. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Selena can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows her to have full control over an opponent's body. She can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. She can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Under normal conditions, Selena possesses the physical strength of lifting around 30 tons. However, she can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through her body for the purpose of granting herself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, she is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 70 tons with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of increasing her strength, she dramatically increases the overall efficiency of her musculature. While magnetically enhanced, her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Under normal conditions, Selena possesses the physical durability of her father, Wolverine. However, she can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through her body for the purpose of granting herself vast superhuman durability, to the point where she can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' She naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. She can further enhance these reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point where she can pluck out of the air with her hand, superhumans as swift and fast as the likes of Northstar with ease. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Selena is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha has ever produced. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin and is also hailed as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. 'Taijutsu' Shikotsumyaku: Selena's abilities comes from her kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allows her to manipulate her own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Selena to manipulate her osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives her absolute control over the concentration of calcium within her bones, allowing her to control the density or malleability of them. Selena has also stated that her bones are stronger than tempered steel. Selena used this ability to wield her bones as weapons in battle, and can use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which she calls dances) to give her a variety of abilities, as well as grant her a near-invincible defence, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade. She can also grow an entire forest of gigantic bone blades. Orochimaru has stated that this was the ultimate taijutsu ability, which is held in high regard, and the main reason why Orochimaru desired Kimimaro Kaguya to be his next vessel. 'Ninjutsu' Chakra Control: Soon after the start of her first mission, Selena discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control became a focal point of Selena's fighting style in Part II, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. However, later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Medical Training: Selena's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Selena had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Selena had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Powers as a Guardian Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Selena is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Expert: Selena is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Selena has displayed her knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. She has been shown to use spells up to level 85, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. Immense Spiritual Power: Selena possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is ???. Hollow Mask: Selena's Hollow mask strongly resembles Justimon's face, with brown markings, and the symbol of Patience covering the upper half of its face. When donning her Hollow mask, Selena's sclera turn completely black, and her irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Selena's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Selena gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing her Hollow mask, Selena has shown that she gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing her Hollow mask, Selena is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With her Hollow mask, Selena becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Selena has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the daughter of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the granddaughter of Magneto, she has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Selena has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Selena holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Selena is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Selena is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, German, Russian, Chinese and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Talented singer. Strength Level Class 25-50: Selena has superhuman strength, enabling her to press (lift) 25 tons easily. Weaknesses Perception Range: Her range of hex-casting is limited by her line of sight. (She can't watch a live television broadcast and cause a hex-phenomenon to occur at its point of origin.) Physical Condition: Hexes has a degree of unreliability, which is further affected by her physical condition: when well rested, in good health, and mentally and emotionally alert, Selena can cast numerous hex-spheres in rapid succession and attain desirable results for almost an hour. Overextension (formerly): Despite this enhanced precision, her hexes were not necessarily guaranteed to work, particularly if she had been straining herself or using her powers excessively. If overextended, her hexes could backfire, causing probability to work against her wishes or to undo previous hexes. 'Appearance' Selena4_2.jpg Selena12.jpg Selena15.jpg Selena3.jpg Selena7.jpg Selena10.jpg Selena.jpg Selena14.jpg Selena9.jpg Selena11.jpg Selena8.jpg Selena6.jpg Selena5.jpg Selena4.jpg Selena2.jpg Selena_76tattoo.jpg Selena is a very beautiful young woman, with brown eyes and long dark hair. She is quite tall with a slender build. *'Hair:' Selena has long wavy dark hair, which she usually keeps loose. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Make-up:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Selena is a very good, kind and humourous person. Selena is very smart, sometimes using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She can also be very manipulative (a trait she shares with her mother), using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage, although she does this in a fun and loving way. 'Equipment' Digivice: Selena carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Monodramon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Selena carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Patience around her neck. This allows her Monodramon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Ōkaminotsume ("Wolf Claw") is Selena's Zanpakutō. A regular wakizashi, with a guard in the shape of an hourglass. It has a bronze guard, with deep purple hilt-wrapping and a deep purple sheath. Her Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type. *'Shikai:' Ōkaminotsume's release command is "Sting" ("?"). In its Shikai form, Ōkaminotsume glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that the sword has now taken on the form of a black and purple gauntlet, covering Selena's entire forearm. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Ōkaminotsume allows Selena to magnetise her gauntlet, and any individual that comes into direct contact with the gauntlet are themselves magnetised; as such, it is crucial that the opponent avoids the blade as even a single deflection will result in the production of a powerful magnetic field around their body. Once the person has been magnetised, Selena can manipulate the magnetic field in such a manner as to make any subsequent attack using a metallic weapon impossible to evade. However, the magnetic force that is generated, lessens with each transfer. *'Bankai:' ?' ("?"''). **Bankai Special Ability:' '''Lightsaber:' 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Kaguya clan Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Claw Retraction Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1991 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Canadians Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Married Characters Category:Love Generation Members Category:Crest of Patience Bearers Category:18th Division Members Category:Yang Release users